roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mystery Gift/@comment-73.186.206.193-20161026173946
Roblox Project Pokemon Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Wiki Content Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Mystery Gift 59PAGES ON THIS WIKIAdd New Page View source Comments1,936 Chrome 2016-09-29 16-28-32 Update 9/29/2016 Updates 9/29/2016: "The only requirements are that you need to have beaten Brock and you can't have a full party." -wish_z Mystery Gift Mystery Gift is a new Menu tab panel added on Project Pokemon on 8/8/2016. By receiving a code you could be eligible to obtain free items! wish_z adds them to the community group and/ or his twitter. Wish's Twitter: @wishRBLX To enter the codes you need to have a Pokemon Slot Open. Click on 'Mystery Gift' Enter the code. Click Redeem Pokemon. You must have at least one free space in your party to redeem a Pokemon Codes: WhyDidYouAddCodes - The very first code of the Mystery Gift! You would receive a Shiny Pikachu with the Surf Move! (Has been removed because of coding errors of Pikachu not having the 'Surf Move.') (EXPIRED) ReallyCodes - You will obtain Shiny Pikachu with the move Surf! (EXPIRED) DragosireTribute - You will obtain a Shiny Quagsire (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Eggcorn - You will obtain a shiny Seedot (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Cxrofairy - You will obtain a Clefairy.(EXPIRED) Kirikun - You will obtain a shiny Sableye (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) RioluOlympics - You will obtain a Shiny Riolu (EXPIRED) OnePercentRat - You will obtain a Rattata (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) PuppyMonkeyBaby - You will obtain a Mr. Mime. (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) HarryHoudini - You will obtain an Abra (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Stormy - You will obtain a shiny Slowpoke (EXPIRED) Blaze - You will obtain a shiny Lotad (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) EXTREMECODES - You will obtain a shiny Eevee (EXPIRED) TheFuriusDawg - You will received a shiny Houndour with the move 'Destiny Bond' (EXPIRED) SphealOrNoSpheal - You will obtain a shiny Spheal (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Secretariat - You will obtain a shiny Ponyta! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Prinpupper- You will obtain a shiny Swinub! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) RockSolid - You will obtain a Metapod! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Disaster - You will obtain a Absol! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Apologies - You will obtain a Mewtwo! (EXPIRED) BeachballFun - You will obtain a Wailmer! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) WhatsUpDoc - You will obtain a Buneary with Cosmic Powers! (EXPIRED) KrabbyPatty - You will obtain a shiny Krabby! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) FourHundo - You will obtain a shiny Deino! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Goggles - You will obtain Yanma! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Stardom - You will obtain a Staryu! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) IGotDanceMoves - You will obtain a Lapras (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) BadLuckBird - You will obtain a Murkrow! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) SlippySnek - You will obtain a Seviper! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Shining - You will obtain a shiny Shinx! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Doggo - You will obtain a Growlithe! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) ColdSteel - You will obtain a Beldum! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Mob - You will obtain a Ralts with the Move 'Destiny Bond.'(With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Steak - You will obtain a Tauros! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) The100Club - You will obtain a shiny Meowth! (With a different name by the OT) Totally - You will obtain a Totodile! (With a different name by the OT) Shinypalooza -You will obtain a shiny Axew! (With a different name by the OT) TinyShiny- You will obtain a shiny Diglett! (With a different name by the OT) Celebrations - You will obtain a shiny Eevee! (With a different name by the OT) Choices - You will obtain a shiny Lavitar! (With a different name by the OT) Firefox - You will obtain a Shiny Vulpix! (With a different name by the OT) Hax0rz- You will obtain a Shiny Porygon! (With a different name by the OT) Unfortunately this is only a Project Pokemon Wiki page that has been created and updated. I created this page from within the wiki and only show other gamers of all the codes that I have discovered. You need to go to the Project Pokemon Page and talk to Wish about any inquiries that you have Project Pokemon Group Need things edited on the Wiki? Simply message me on my page and let me know! Nozamiarcher's Pabelieve anyone that gives out codes. (If they don't work, they aren't real codes.) Categories: Mystery Gift Codes Free Showing 26 most recent 1,934 comments 73.186.206.193 Anonymous User Log in? Prev1 ... 454647484950 96.20.116.136 Nice it's cool August 16 by A Fandom user Reply 84.77.156.132 Thanks a lot to whoever did this (its a shame i didnt know about this when he renabled all the codes for 24 hours i only got the twitter ones) August 16 by A Fandom user Reply 86.4.57.152 Anyone know how to get vulcarona? August 16 by A Fandom user Reply 2.96.32.80 You need to catch a larvesta from elegant valley and level it up from there. August 16 by A Fandom user 212.139.196.116 sure August 20 by A Fandom user 111.162.68.233 i used to have him, but i traded for a mew level 100 August 29 by A Fandom user 162.227.227.25 I used the codes and there all so helpfull. I'm just saying thanks to the guy who made this page.-Chico August 16 by A Fandom user Reply 76.16.252.15 I would like dialga if I give then raikou flygon and thundurus all in level 80s except for raikou he level 79 something close to there August 16 by A Fandom user Reply 24.228.147.81 Not worth August 16 by A Fandom user Nozamiarcher Hello everyone! Unfortunately this is only a Project Pokemon Wiki page that has been created and updated. I created this page from within the wiki and only show other gamers of all the codes that I have discovered. You need to go to the Project Pokemon Page and talk to Wish about any inquiries that you have Project Pokemon Group Need things edited on the Wiki? Simply message me on my page and let me know! nozamiarcher's profile August 14 by Nozamiarcher Reply 50.157.106.19 Ok August 17 by A Fandom user 5.32.117.46 fine you wont give me my legend back August 14 by A Fandom user Reply 5.32.117.46 talk to me August 14 by A Fandom user Reply 108.203.139.119 y 1 day ago by A Fandom user 5.32.117.46 from a battle and i checked everywhere August 14 by A Fandom user Reply 5.32.117.46 hey whish_ i lost my mew August 14 by A Fandom user Reply DaAsianBird This isn't wish's wiki August 15 by DaAsianBird 108.203.139.119 really? 1 day ago by A Fandom user 97.112.63.48 I have one August 14 by A Fandom user Reply 5.32.117.46 can you make lucario spawn pls hes my fav August 14 by A Fandom user Reply 72.174.202.72 fine kyle0076 in protect pokemon and I will give u one August 14 by A Fandom user 72.174.202.72 Hwy what is your name i have lucario u can have. My name is kyle0076 August 14 by A Fandom user 104.254.73.234 not August 15 by A Fandom user 5.32.117.46 can you make lucarios spawn everyone i asked to trade said no so pls :( August 14 by A Fandom user Reply 71.244.255.17 I got Lucario September 11 by A Fandom user 76.185.43.237 blah :3 19 days ago by A Fandom user 108.203.139.119 so? 1 day ago by A Fandom user Prev1 ... 454647484950 Help us grow Roblox Pokemon Project Wiki! GET STARTED